


Prison Break, But Like, Legally

by Huntress8611



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Fear, First Aid, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Men Crying, Nightmares, Out of Character, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Protective Steve McGarrett, Rescue, Stitches, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: "Where the hell is he?" Danny heard somebody yell over the noise of the prison. It sounded like Steve, but that wasn't possible… was it?aka: We Were Robbed of a Scene Where Steve Gets Danny Out of That Prison
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Prison Break, But Like, Legally

"Where the hell is he?" Danny heard somebody yell over the noise of the prison. It sounded like Steve, but that wasn't possible… was it?

He thought about trying to get up, but decided against it. The prisoners and guards were ignoring him at the moment and he didn't want that to change.

He looked up at the sound of someone unlocking the door, and two guards shoved their way in and grabbed him by the arms before throwing him out of the cell.

"Ughh, what…?" he groaned. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was spinning and he had to close them again.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder, and he flinched away.

"Danny, hey. It's Steve. You're safe now."

_ "Steve? _ What the- ?"

"Fill you in later. Right now I want to get you the hell out of here."

Danny nodded, eyes still closed, and did his best to try and stand, leaning heavily on Steve, who was practically carrying him at that point.

He heard a car door open and felt Steve maneuver him into a seat before crawling over him and slamming the door.

"Get us out of here, Joe," he said as he guided Danny's head to his lap, which Danny thought was a fine idea, as he definitely felt like he might fall over.

"Steve, how did you pull this off?"

"First-aid, then explanation," he said. "I need you to open your eyes, okay?"

He cracked his eyes open, but immediately shut them again, the light hurt his eyes and everything was still spinning.

"Dizzy. Light hurts," he mumbled.

"I know, sorry. You know the drill though, I need you to open them anyway."

"Don't know if I can," he said. "Hurts too much."

He knew that Steve could see his two black eyes, and he'd told him about the light and the dizziness.

"Okay. If you can't, I have to open them for you, man. You good with that?"

"I mean, not really, but I don't exactly have a choice here."

"Sorry," Steve said, resting one hand on his face.

He felt Steve start to lift his eyelids and flinched at the bright light, making a pained noise when Steve made it worse by shining a fucking  _ flashlight _ in his eye, and then he repeated the process for the other eye.

The moment he'd finished both eyes, Danny squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head into Steve's stomach best he could, trying to block out all the light he could.

"Head hurts."

"Sorry about that," Steve said, and Danny could hear him digging through what he assumed was a first-aid kit.

"I need to sit you up, I can't get to your arms and legs."

That was all the warning he got before he was being moved again.

"Damnit, Steve," he said, clutching his head with his good arm.

"Sorry," he said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Jesus Christ, stop apologizing. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off. "Doesn't matter anyway. Gimme your arm."

He reached his bad arm out just as they hit a bumpy gravel road and he whimpered and flinched, the jolting movements making everything hurt worse than it already did.

Steve took his arm carefully, and when he touched the dark bruised spot in the middle, Danny nearly screamed. He ended up having to feel it, and quickly determined that it was broken and needed to be set.

"It's broken. It needs to be set," Steve said, and he could see the look of dread on his partner's face at the second statement. "We have three options: I can set it, we can stop and find a clinic, which also probably won't have painkillers, and will delay our return, or you can wait until we get back to Hawaii, but that won't be for a day or two. We got two motel rooms to stay in while Joe figures out a return flight."

"Shit," Danny said. "Okay, uh. You said we're going to a motel? Wait until then. There's nothing else that might be broken, just cuts and bruises, and those are easier to treat when we can get to running water anyway."

"That works. We're about 10 minutes out, just so you know."

He nodded, and felt Steve pull him back over to him, tucking him under his arm. Danny relaxed against him, relishing in the feeling of safety.

"Hey Danny? How are you doing?" Steve asked quietly.

"We just did a rundown on my injuries, Steve. Everything hurts, that's how I'm doing," he said, trying to brush it off.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"I- I just- I'm not sure. Might be in shock, a little. Definitely shaken up. Relieved that you got me out. Thanks."

"You would do the same. You've done crazier things for me already. North Korea ring any bells?"

Danny cracked a tiny smile. "I guess it's your turn to help me out then."

"Danny, I- I'm sorry it took so long to get you out."

"Steve-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, the car stopping at what he assumed was the motel.

"Joe's gonna get the room keys so we don't have to take you past any people."

"Seems like a good idea."

Joe returned quickly and passed a room key to Steve, telling him both room numbers so he could find him if necessary before going to his room to figure out a flight home.

Steve got out of the car and went to the other side to pull out Danny and the first-aid kit, locking the car and getting him into the room before setting him on a bed.

"Danny, can you try opening your eyes? Lights are out and the curtains are closed."

He slowly opened his eyes happy to note that he was nowhere near as dizzy as before.

"Yeah, I'm good. Not as dizzy anymore, thank god."

"Awesome," Steve said as he opened up the first-aid kit and grabbed an ace bandage.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Danny grumbled, nervously watching Steve.

"Take your shirt off, I'm gonna do your arm first but I need to be able to get to everything else later.”

Danny tried, but he ended up needing to have Steve help him.

"Here, lie down," he said, pressing his shoulders to force him to lie down. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch. Close your eyes."

Steve waited a few seconds after he'd closed his eyes to pull the bones in his forearm back into alignment.

Danny managed not to scream, having to turn his head to bite the pillow in order to do so.

Steve could see Danny's chest heaving and once again remembered that Danny didn't have the same kind of training that he had, that even though he was tough, he hadn’t been taught how to cope with this kind of thing.

He quickly grabbed the ace bandage and wrapped it tightly around the break, making sure it was secure. Once he’d done that, he grabbed one of Danny’s hands, managing to pry the sheets from his grasp and put his hand in their place, holding his hand tightly.

“Danny? Hey, you alright?” he asked gently, using his free hand to cup the side of his friend’s face.

“Do I look okay, Steve?” he said, leaning into his hand. Steve could see the few tears that had fallen, and heard Danny’s voice crack.

“Deep breaths, you’re gonna hyperventilate,” Steve warned.

“Damnit Steve, I know how to breathe.”

“I know you do, just humor me, okay? C’mon, slow, deep breaths.”

Danny glared at him, but did as he said, managing to slow down his breathing. Steve stayed there, not moving until he felt Danny relax the nearly bone-crushing grip he had on his hand.

“Alright, here, I’m going to clean up those cuts, and then you can sleep, ‘kay?”

Danny nodded and Steve got up, going to the restroom to grab a rag, running it under the sink to get it damp. He returned quickly, sitting back down on the bed and getting to work on cleaning the cuts and scrapes, putting bandages on them as he went.

“Here, roll over, I need to get the ones on your back.”

Danny hesitated, and Steve figured out why the second he rolled over. He’d been so focused on checking obvious injuries that he hadn’t noticed that the blood on the back of Danny’s shirt wasn’t from a bunch of small cuts, but from one big one.

“Danny!” he said angrily. “You said that your arm was the only thing that was seriously hurt.”

“I forgot about it until after you’d already asked me. I figured it’d get taken care of soon enough…”

“You should have told me when you remembered,” he said, digging through the first-aid kit, looking for the suture kit. “This needs stitches, Danny.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. That about sums it up, man,” he said, pulling out the suture kit, before going to grab a water bottle to use to flush the wound.

“Can you get up? I don’t want to get the bed wet and I need to flush this out before I close it.”

“Yeah, I might need some help though.”

They made it to the bathroom, and Steve thoroughly rinsed the wound, ignoring the pained noises from his friend, knowing there’s nothing he could do.

One they were done, he helped Danny back to the bed, having him lie down on his stomach. Steve opened the suture kit, wishing that he’d remembered to restock gloves in the first-aid kit, but making due with what he had.

“Hey, I’m going to start. It’s gonna hurt, but you can’t move. Got it?”

“Yeah, just… get it over with.”

As he placed the first stitch he had to tune out the quiet, pained noises his friend was making. About halfway through, he heard Danny say his name, and paused.

“What is it?”

“Just- gimme like, a minute,” he said, his voice strained.

Steve did, reaching down to grab his hand while he waited, giving him something to hold onto once again.

“I- okay. I’m good now, you can start again,” Danny said after a minute or so, letting go of his hand.

Steve quickly finished the rest of the stitches and got up to throw everything away. When he turned back around, Danny was trying to sit up.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like, Steve? I’m trying to sit up. Stop staring and come help me.”

Steve sighed in frustration, but helped anyway, sitting next to him on the bed. They were quiet for a while, but eventually Steve spoke up.

“Are you alright?” he asked, knowing the answer was no but needing to start somewhere.

“Everything hurts, but I’m fine now, all fixed up. Thanks,” he said.

“You’re welcome, but you know that isn’t what I meant.”

“Like I told you in the car, I’m just a little shaken up, that’s all. I’m fine.”

“Danny-”

“Steve, just drop it, please.”

“Danny, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you’re perfectly fine.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” he said very unconvincingly.

“Say it like you mean it.”

“I said I’m fine!” he replied angrily.

“No you aren’t, Danny.”

“Okay, fine! No, I am most definitely  _ not _ okay! I was wrongfully arrested for murder and extradited to a Columbian prison full of people who hate cops, Steve. But there’s nothing we can do about that now, you got me out and that’s that.”

“Danny, c’mere,” he said, pulling the other man into a hug, carefully avoiding the wound on his back.

He froze, but after a few moments he practically collapsed into Steve, wrapping his good arm around him. Steve moved a hand up to the back off his neck and rested his cheek on the other man’s head.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe now,” he murmured. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I just- Steve,” he whispered, “I thought I was going to end up there for the rest of my life. I thought- I didn’t think I’d ever get to see my daughter or my family again. Damnit, I was  _ scared.” _

“I know. I know, Danny. But that was never going to happen, I never would have let that happen. I swear. And Danny, you’re gonna see Grace again, she’s okay. Worried about you, but okay. I promised her I’d bring you back, and I wasn’t about to break that promise.”

“I- I was terrified. I can’t- I don’t-” he cut himself off with a sob, and Steve could feel him shaking against him.

“You’re safe now, Danny. You’re safe. I promise. I’ve got you and I’m not going to let you go,” he said, tightening his grip. “I promise.”

He continued reassuring his friend, reminding him that was safe and letting him cry for as long as he needed to.

After a while, he felt Danny stop crying and pulled back to try and get him to go to sleep, only to realize that he’d fallen asleep on him. He smiled and managed to get him under the covers before getting into the other side of the bed, not wanting to stray too far from his friend right after getting him back. He was exhausted, and after a few minutes, he was asleep.

A few hours later, Steve jolted awake, sitting up and taking in his surroundings to determine what woke him. It only took a few seconds to figure out, as Danny kicked him in the leg. He looked over at him and immediately recognized that he was in the middle of a nightmare. Steve wasn’t too surprised, knowing the events of the past week.

“Danny. Danny, hey. Wake up,” he said, shaking his shoulder.

Danny bolted upright, and Steve’s quick reaction of grabbing his shoulders was the only thing that kept him from falling out of the bed.

“Danny. Danny!” he said, moving a hand to his face and forcing him to look at him. “Danny. Look at me, you’re safe. Everything’s okay. You were having a nightmare.”

“Steve?” he said, “What- ?

“We’re in a motel in Columbia. I got you out of the prison, we’re here waiting for Joe to figure out a return flight to Oahu. You’re safe.”

Steve could see when he remembered, his expressions giving him away.

“Shit,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s okay,” Steve said, letting go of him.

“I- it’s fine, I’m good, you can go back to sleep. Sorry.”

Steve could see the residual panic that Danny was trying to hide, and decided that he definitely wasn’t just going to go back to sleep. He stayed silent, waiting for Danny to speak.

“Steve, I’m not going to talk about it,” he said after a few minutes.

“Okay,” Steve replied, “I’m not going to make you.”

“Why are you sitting there staring at me, then?”

“Are you going to go back to sleep?” he asked.

“Don’t think I’ll be able too.”

“Then neither am I.”

“Steve… just because I can’t sleep doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, well, I can function on barely any sleep. You, on the other hand, can’t. And you need to sleep, you’re hurt and you’re going to feel even more like shit if you don’t get enough sleep,” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, well, that’s my problem,” Danny said. “Just go to sleep, Steve.”

“C’mon, Danny, at least lay down and try.”

Danny tensed, confirming Steve’s suspicion. It wasn’t that he couldn’t fall back asleep, it was that he didn’t want to.

“You can’t just not sleep, Danny.”

“I did sleep,” he said, before continuing at a whisper, “Slept, had a nightmare, and then woke up even more tired than before.”

“You still have to sleep, even if you have nightmares. It sucks, trust me, I know better than most, but you still have to do it.”

Steve let him be stubborn and refuse to lay down, right up until the point that Danny’s eyes started to drift closed and he had to shake himself awake.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Steve said, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lay down.

“Steve, what the hell?” he said, his voice panicky. He tried to sit back up, but he was tired and injured.

“You need to sleep.”

“I don’t- I can’t go back to sleep, Steve. I won’t be able to fall asleep,” he said, trying to push Steve’s hands off of his shoulders with his one working arm.

“You’re literally fighting to keep your eyes open, Danny. All you’d have to do to fall asleep is lay down for a minute with your eyes closed.”

“Fine, then I don’t want to fall asleep. Now let me back up,” he said, trying to cover his fear with anger.

“Danny, look at me,” he said firmly. “You have to sleep. I know you don’t want to have more nightmares. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel, but you have to sleep.”

“I-”

“You’re safe. I’ll wake you up if you have a nightmare, or if anything happens. I promise. Just- just let yourself sleep.”

Danny just glared at him, and he sighed. Alright, time for another approach, then.

Steve laid down next to Danny and moved his hands off of his shoulders, pulling him against him before he had a chance to sit back up.

“What are you  _ doing?” _

“Making you sleep. You’re safe. I’ll wake you up if you have a nightmare. You just have to trust me, okay? Go to sleep.”

It took a minute, but Danny finally realized that he was definitely trapped. He also realized that if he had to sleep, at least he didn’t have to do it alone.

“I- fine. Fine, I’ll go to sleep,” he said, defeated.

“Just close your eyes,” Steve said, running his fingers through Danny’s hair.

Danny thought about fighting sleep again, but he knew it was a lost cause, and before he could even try, he was nearly asleep.

“Night Steve,” he muttered, drifting off just as he heard Steve tell him goodnight as well.


End file.
